


白绒/无痛上位

by Lifeline



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 爽了 完了 不写了 后面没了
Kudos: 4





	白绒/无痛上位

边伯贤有时候会逗他的宝贝男秘书：“过来，过来呀。”李泰容一开始战战兢兢地抱着文件夹，不敢靠近他，生怕边伯贤会突然变脸，给自己来个大耳刮子——因为忘了拿边伯贤需要的文件。但边伯贤只是轻轻捏着他的袖管，把他轻飘飘地拽过来，用鼻子嗅嗅他的耳根、鼻尖和脖颈，留下一串若有若无、令人心头痒痒的吻，说：“你今天好香呀。”

李泰容被边伯贤的嘴唇撩拨得哆哆嗦嗦的，声音抖抖地问：“老，老板…？”边伯贤看李泰容脸也红了，声音也颤了，站也站不稳了，就松开手，说你脸红什么呀？我又没干嘛。

按说李泰容也二十四五岁了，应该是个成熟的大人，不该想那有的没的。可是李泰容没谈过恋爱，就容易产生些少女怀春的心思。老板一靠近，他就眨着大眼睛往后躲，怕老板对自己干什么过分的事。可老板真走了，李泰容又悄悄扁扁嘴，怪他不真对自己做点什么。

李泰容对老板本来没什么意思，可是再硬的石头也挡不住被一天天地撩拨。更何况李泰容意志不坚定，根本是棵可怜的狗尾巴草，风向哪边吹，他往哪边倒。边伯贤一凑过来，他已经开始想象以后要生几个孩子？老大姓边，老二姓李怎么样？同事们会不会说我高攀老板？我没谈过恋爱，会不会被他嫌弃？梦醒之后，李泰容痛骂自己是个贱人，只差赏自己两个大嘴巴。可是下次边伯贤再对他暗送秋波时，李泰容就又开始幻想：买哪个地方的学区房好呢？

边伯贤的手指凉凉的，月光一样皎洁的皮肤覆盖着纤细的骨节、圆润的血管，在指尖形成一个完美无缺的形状。李泰容每次给倒水来，边伯贤不拿杯子，而是用手掌包裹住李泰容端着杯子的手，引着他放在桌子上。李泰容被他攥得脸红心跳，紧紧闭着嘴，想要将手抽出来。边伯贤的手和自己的不一样——李泰容偷偷瞄了几眼——自己的手指骨节支愣，指头也不如边伯贤的形状优美，青筋和血管交缠在指骨和手背上，把皮肤顶出蜿蜒的形状，一看就不是享受的手。边伯贤有时会就着他的手喝水，李泰容就拿不稳杯子。他的手一晃，边伯贤的嘴唇就故意不故意地撞在他的手背上，留下一个暧昧的水痕。水是温水，可是让李泰容的手发烧了，继而蔓延到全身。边伯贤的嘴唇很软。李泰容回去对着镜子仔细端详，叹了口气，觉得边伯贤对自己不可能有意思，自己的嘴巴上有些死皮，边伯贤不会喜欢同这样的嘴巴接吻。他伸出手指，想要撕掉它们，不小心弄破了嘴唇。

可是李泰容已经足够漂亮。他竟会为嘴唇上的死皮、关节突出的手指、眼角破碎的疤痕难为情。这副蠢样就是李泰容的可爱之处。他永远记得来公司应聘时，边伯贤瞪大的眼睛。那时李泰容窘迫地拽了拽衣角，还以为是自己的西服有褶皱，叫人家觉得不体面。罗马不是一天建成的，但是，李泰容的漂亮却是从出生就奠定的。

“泰容——”边伯贤又招呼他了。今天李泰容有点儿发烧，头脑不清亮。他走到边伯贤的办公桌前，问他有什么事？边伯贤无聊地瘫在皮椅上，手指懒懒地指着杯子，说泰容，你帮我尝尝烫不烫嘛。李泰容看了看杯子里的液体，亮晶晶的，冒着气泡，是一种熟悉又陌生的颜色。李泰容想，怎么这也要我做？可是手却自动拿起杯子喝了一口。很辣很苦的液体灌进肚子里，他被呛得咳嗽了两声。“这，”他看着边伯贤，“这是酒……”“我喝不了了，泰容…”边伯贤哄他，“反正就一点…泰容帮我喝了吧？男人就是要学会喝酒的！”

李泰容想：为什么要学会喝酒？但是这是边伯贤的杯子，是边伯贤要我喝的。他将手里拿的文件夹在胳肢窝里，双手捧着杯子喝了下去。肚子里像有一团火在燃烧，像一挂鞭炮从喉管炸到了胃袋。李泰容的脸蹭的一下变红了，眼泪也被逼上了眼眶。他拿着空空的杯子，呆若木鸡地看着边伯贤，泪眼汪汪，脸红扑扑的，身体热腾腾的，变成了一个刚出锅的、又香又软的白玉团子。

边伯贤站起来关切地问他：“泰容很难受吗？看起来状态不太好呢。”李泰容现在能把一根手指头看成两根，机器人一样放下杯子，呆呆地摇了摇头。他想说我没事，可是张嘴却打了个酒嗝儿。丢死人了。李泰容的血直冲头顶。丢死人了！他羞愧地埋下头，想要走开，脚步却虚浮得像走在云上。他撞上了一堵墙，才勉强站稳。小醉鬼定睛一看，原来不是墙，是一个人。

边伯贤一把将李泰容揽在怀里，如同拿捏一只麻雀般容易。李泰容稀里糊涂地靠在他怀里，胳膊还死命夹着那沓文件。边伯贤哑然失笑，没想到李泰容如此好糊弄。李泰容浑身都软软的没力气，被解了外套的扣子也不知道，反倒自己也来帮凶，主动扒拉开打得端端正正的领带，死活拽不下来，干脆从头上套了下来，扔在地上。

“…很热吗？”边伯贤用下巴蹭李泰容的头顶。李泰容只有边伯贤的胸膛做支点，两脚蹬着地面，迷迷糊糊地说热，热，好难受。边伯贤眼神一变，变成色中饿鬼的眼色，又偏偏端出一副正人君子的颜面，说乖，一会儿就不热了。他诱哄李泰容：“乖乖自己把衣服脱了好不好？脱了衣服就不热啦。”

巴普洛夫有狗，边伯贤有李泰容。听见边伯贤的声音，李泰容就伸手脱衣服，听话得很。外套是扔在地上了，李泰容说什么也不肯脱衬衫，死死拉着衬衫领子不撒手。边伯贤觉得李泰容是死要面子活受罪，一把把李泰容抱起来，把他放在办公桌上坐着，自己上手哗啦啦将李泰容衬衫扣子全扯散了。李泰容还晕着，想这人怎么扯我衣服呢？再看一眼，是边伯贤，李泰容大概也明白是什么意思了。急得哭了，说：“不行……”

边伯贤说什么行不行的，别以为我看不出来咱俩不是落花有意流水无情，而是我是潘金莲，你是西门庆，我天天拿竿敲你呢！

李泰容听他叽里咕噜了一大堆，什么都没听出来，听见一个潘金莲。李泰容一下子稀里哗啦哭开了，以为边伯贤觉得自己骚、觉得自己贱——自己可不就是贱吗！可是李泰容敞着胸口哭得梨花带雨的小模样太俊俏，太挠人，边伯贤一口就亲了上去。李泰容还惦记着嘴巴上的死皮，摇着头躲边伯贤。边伯贤一手就把乱动的小脑袋掰正接着亲，还把舌头伸进去。李泰容登时被亲成一滩水，心想，原来嘴巴上有没有死皮不要紧，而且边伯贤的嘴唇真的很软。

边伯贤就顺着嘴唇，亲到下巴，又亲脖子，在李泰容的脖颈上很是流连忘返了几回，想啃出来“边伯贤到此一游”，但技术有限，只好亲了几个吻痕作罢。李泰容的下半张脸上糊满了不知道是谁的口水，嫩红的嘴唇亮晶晶的，水润润的舌头尖才露尖尖角地搭在外面，看样子一时半会是缩不回去了。

李泰容被亲的起了反应，两条小细腿夹着边伯贤磨蹭。磨蹭腿管什么用呀？腿中间的地方才是最要紧的呢。边伯贤偏不管最要紧的地方，伸手拨弄露在外头的两个小乳头。李泰容太瘦了，被揉捻得直打激灵，纤细的腰出了一层汗，在边伯贤手里不安地扭动。太骚了，被人亲亲嘴，乳头就被亲硬了。被舌头一碰，李泰容就发出醉猫一样绵长的呻吟。

“…有奶吗…？”边伯贤叼着一边的乳头含糊不清地问他，“泰容……会有奶吗？”李泰容羞得不知如何是好，只好扭着胸脯，希望离开边伯贤的含吮。边伯贤掌住一边的整个胸脯，轻轻挤压着少得可怜的乳肉，做出吸奶的模样。“泰容喂我嘛…”他说。李泰容前头就又出来了一片透明的汁水，内裤都洇湿了。

这时边伯贤才舍得可怜可怜李泰容那根小东西，但还是坏心眼地问他：“泰容想要吗？”李泰容呜咽着连声答应。边伯贤又问：“想怎样？”李泰容这时倒实诚得紧，小口喘着气，说想射出来，求求你，快点呀。小醉鬼脸都臊红了。边伯贤就用手覆上那一块，打着圈揉，问他：“求求我，我是谁呀？”李泰容呜呜地哭，眼角飞红，说老板，老板，求求你……边伯贤摇摇头，说不对，你老板是你的什么人？李泰容被磨得崩溃地哭喊：老公！他像只被剥了皮的羔羊，似乎连内脏都裸露在边伯贤眼前了。李泰容的样子可怜又好笑，一声声只会喊边伯贤老公，好像喊了这两个字就能登上极乐似的。

于是边伯贤就三下五除二扒了他的裤子。李泰容还是纯情的平角纯白内裤，棉质的，前头湿了好大一块。边伯贤叼着内裤边，眼睛钩子一样盯着李泰容。李泰容被看得脸红心跳，可是边伯贤的目光太咄咄逼人，又不敢不看。他眼睁睁看着边伯贤一点点地舔舐自己那根，细细碾过每一寸纹路。李泰容连声音都发不出了。

李泰容的东西不大不小，正正好好，像根玉如意。早先被边伯贤乱亲乱摸，不要脸地流了好多东西，柱身早就被弄得又湿又滑。李泰容想制止边伯贤——那太脏了——可是不知道为什么，他的喉咙像被封住了，看着边伯贤把它吃进嘴里，心脏被一股升腾起来的奇妙感情装满了。他舒服得脊柱都酥了，小幅度挺着腰，爽的魂飞天外。边伯贤就由着李泰容在自己嘴里动作。李泰容爽了几分钟才发现自己在干嘛，一瞬间吓得小脸都白了。但边伯贤只是问他：“泰容，舒服吗？”这种时候叫他名字，仿佛在说：“李泰容，是个淫荡的小狐狸精。”

“脏…”他吞吞吐吐地说，“…太脏了……你别…我……”边伯贤就把嘴巴收紧了一点，李泰容一个激灵，全射了出来。这回他彻底把脸吓白了，尤其在看到边伯贤吞下那些东西后，这种恐惧感达到了顶峰。边伯贤觉得李泰容好笑。反正李泰容要成百上千倍地还回来，还在乎这个干嘛？说到底还是个傻瓜。边伯贤才不和李泰容做等价交换的生意，而是要给李泰容放爱情高利贷，让他十辈子都还不完。

边伯贤咕咚一声，还伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇。李泰容睁着大眼睛，衣衫不整地坐在办公桌上，身体上遍布暧昧的痕迹，像被人拆封玩了第一遭的充气娃娃——他竟然还觉得自己把边伯贤弄脏了。

边伯贤站起来，冲他笑了，笑得有种黄鼠狼给鸡拜年之感。“舒服了吗？”他问李泰容。李泰容的酒说醒也醒了，说没醒，还真有点晕，再说李泰容清醒的时候脑子也不大好使。李泰容不知所以然地点点头。边伯贤说，光前面爽了还不行，真正的爽是后面爽，我们泰容知道吗？即使迟钝如李泰容，也知道边伯贤想干嘛，原来这就叫醉翁之意不在酒。他害怕地往后哆嗦，但是办公桌不够大，边伯贤步步紧逼，李泰容再哆嗦就掉下去了。边伯贤说，泰容也应该让我爽爽，我们签的合同上写了，秘书就应该为老板服务。谁知道李泰容啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪。

边伯贤被眼泪砸懵了，心想我为你屈尊干了那么多，还哭什么呢？虽然我没拿你当男的看，可是我拿你当女朋友。李泰容委委屈屈地说，我是你秘书，不是，不是……边伯贤说：不是什么？你从今天开始就是我的公开老婆。李泰容大吃一惊，被突如其来的表白打懵了。边伯贤说，老婆给老公服务服务怎么了？说着捏了一把李泰容的屁股，皱皱眉头说你得多吃点啊！又笑眯眯地用那里蹭蹭李泰容，说不吃也没关系，老公用这里给你补补。

嗯……补补就补补吧！


End file.
